


beneath the uncountable stars [johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Army Doctor John Watson, Christmas, Doctor John Watson, Gay For You, Johnlock - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: John, y algunas de las diferentes navidades que ha tenido.





	1. Chapter 1

Hay gente que usa las festividades para analizar sus vidas, ver todo el asunto desde otra perspectiva. Van a todos lados deseando buenas cosas a todo al que se le cruce, pero ese no es John. Él está arruinando la cena de su familia ahora mismo.

Mira al policía, y le sonríe antes de descolgar el teléfono por el auricular. Se recarga sobre el escritorio de la sección de información y espera a que alguien conteste.

"John" una voz molesta del otro lado de la línea. Él se frota la cien. "¿Por qué no has llegado? La cena está lista, sólo estamos esperando por ti."

"Si, sobre eso. No voy a llegar hoy."

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Es la maldita Navidad!"

_Y bien, ¿cómo debería decirlo? Me robé el auto hace tres horas y llevé a Jannet a esa fiesta y ahora estamos detenidos por manejar ebrios pero no pueden hacernos nada porque sólo tenemos dieciséis, así que sería amable de tu parte que vinieras a recogernos en algún momento de la noche._

"¿John? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Si te refieres a la estación de policía... Si, sigo aquí."


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando es tiempo para la siguiente Navidad, sus padres se aseguran de que los autos sigan en casa y los chicos también; que no hace ningún cambio en el comportamiento de John. Ha dejado a Jannet hace un par de meses pero se sienten como siglos y él ahora está experimentando esa cosa de estar solo por un rato. Así que, descansa en el sillón mientras lee algo de Edgar Allan Poe e intenta no pensar en cosas como la cocción del pavo o los chicos jugando en la nieve fuera de la casa.

A veces siente que ha dejado de encajar en cualquier lugar.

"John, ven y ayúdame con esto." Él hace lo que le dicen, y carga un par de montañas de platos mientras escucha a sus tíos hablar sobre sus vacaciones en Italia. Nada puede aburrirle más. Él sabe que todos quieren ir allí pero no le encuentra lo atractivo a un montón de jarrones amontonados cerca del puerto, tal como ellos lo cuentan.

 _Tal vez no era Italia_.

Logra reírse un poco ante sus pensamientos. Toma un pedazo de ensalada y lo mete en su boca. Está a punto de armarse de valor y decirlo a toda la familia cuando Harry golpea la mesa y su madre, al lado de ella, se levanta de inmediato. Por unos segundos, nadie sabe qué es lo que está pasando. Pero entonces su amiga Clara las sigue y las tres suben las escaleras. John se queda estático en la mesa, sin saber que hacer.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Su tía le pregunta pero él tampoco lo sabe, la mesa es muy larga y ellas estaban susurrando lo que terminó enojándoles tanto.

Su padre es quién da la noticia. "Harry ya no va a vivir más en esta casa."


	3. Chapter 3

John siente que tiene la más solitaria de las Navidades cuando mira a la mesa y sólo encuentra a la mitad de la gente que estaba ahí el año pasado. Él no puede notar, sobre todo, la silla vacía de Harry. Y eso lo enoja tanto porque ella tan sólo pudo haberse callado con todo ese asunto de Clara y seguir a su alrededor. Pero cuando lo dice por primera vez, su tío le explica que no sería justo que ella tenga que esconder lo que ella es realmente para complacer a la gente pero su madre dice un par de cosas y de pronto nadie más quiere hablarse.

Todos han tomado partidos.

Él no ha elegido ninguno.


	4. Chapter 4

De alguna forma, él se da cuenta de que se ha quedado estático desde que Harry ha decidido hablar hace un par de años.

Es ahí, cuando decide irse también.


	5. Chapter 5

A su madre le encanta que él hable de la escuela militar. De todas las cosas que él aprende ahí. De los entrenamientos físicos y también de cómo es el mejor de su clase de tiro. Así que él se lo cuenta todo el tiempo que él tiene de permiso para estar en casa.

Se va de ahí sintiéndose aún más vacío.


	6. Chapter 6

Él ya tiene la mayoría de edad. Y esa Navidad es gastada en tragos con sus compañeros de la escuela militar, la mayoría de los que están ahí también se especializan en medicina.

Ellos van a un bar, y él bromea y en serio actúa como si la cantina fuera mejor que su hogar y la verdad es que no sabe si puede seguir llamándolo así. Su madre se rehusa a hablar de Harry, y él hace lo mismo. Así que lo único que hace es reír.


	7. Chapter 7

Ese año, él se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesita a alguien que lo entienda. Y sobre todo, se dedica a no encajar en la casa de sus padres.


	8. Chapter 8

John se hace voluntario para esas acciones sociales en las que el ejército está vinculado y pasa esa Navidad construyendo casas. Ahí, conoce a una chica y se pasan todo el mes yendo de un lado a otro hasta que él acaba su trabajo. Ni siquiera se molesta en pedirle su número.


	9. Chapter 9

Él pasa el peor de los años tratando de adelantar materias y quedar libre de todo aquello y lo logra. Y esta vez, con veinticuatro años, comienza a buscar algún departamento en donde vivir. 

Lo que encuentra no se trata de un lugar espacioso, y él ni siquiera tiene muebles para hacerse cómodo. Pero se siente como el comienzo de algo nuevo. 


	10. Chapter 10

John lleva meses trabajando en un hospital universitario. Ahí, se enseña a los doctores de acuerdo a los casos que se les presenten. Él tiene un futuro brillante, a decir verdad. Ya ha realizado incluso un par de cirugías por su cuenta y, esa noche, se le ha encargado estar en la sala de urgencias. En serio se siente como navidad. Él ve desde pequeñas lesiones hasta choques y se asegura de estar ayudando en la mejor manera posible. 

Pero, a eso de la medianoche, él se encuentra con algo con lo que no tiene experiencia. Y no, no se trata de un milagro médico. Es sólo, la persona más molesta con la que ha tenido que lidiar desde que ha entrado ahí. Se ha estado quitando los sensores para los signos vitales y, sobre todo, negándose a ser tratado. Corre a un par de enfermeras, que terminan pidiéndole ayuda a John.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque sabes tratar a los niños."

Él se encuentra con un hombre, cruzado de brazos y discutiendo con la chica pelirroja de la camilla de al lado.

"Hola" suelta con energía, justo después de recorrer la cortina y dejar al paciente dentro y sin la posibilidad de seguir hablando. "Soy John Watson. Voy a hacerle un par de preguntas y espero que las conteste con honestidad, si es que no quiere seguir aquí."

El hombre permanece estoico ante la voz demandante de John. 

"Bien, sólo le preguntaré a la chica que vino contigo."

El hombre lo detiene justo antes de que él pueda quitar la cortina. Su agarre es fuerte, y su temperatura está tan baja que le provoca escalofríos. "No lo haga, John. He estado tratando de deshacerme de ella desde que nuestra cita empezó, ¿no podría decirle que tengo algo que necesita ser operado? Así cuando regrese al día siguiente, ya no podrá encontrarme."

"Eso sería mentir. Yo hice un juramento."

El hombre recarga la mejilla sobre su mano y piensa al respecto, John sólo puede envidiar su cabello. ¿Cómo es que esa cosa no está enredada de formas extrañas?

"Pero yo soy tu paciente. Y sería sólo por mi bien."

"No lo eres. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre."

Él le extiende la mano. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Bueno" Él mira hacia la cartilla de información y anota el nombre. "Sherlock, tal vez quieras toser un poco para que sea más creíble. Además, voy a tener que checarte de todas formas porque esa temperatura se parece a un bloque de hielo."


	11. Chapter 11

John no está en Urgencias esta vez. Sólo está terminando el papeleo mandado por la agencia de seguros sobre su última cirugía. La enfermera encargada de la recepción le cuenta sobre lo mucho que le alegra estar en el hospital en Navidad porque eso significa que tendrá Año nuevo para descansar. 

"Es un buen plan, Sarah." John dice, y da un trago a su café. 

"Claro que lo es. Tom y yo estábamos pensando en ir a Las Vegas. No quiero nada británico alrededor si puedo evitarlo."

"Tom es algo británico."

A Sarah no le importa. Se lo dice y le pide que se quede en la recepción mientras ella suministra las tandas de medicamentos. Él encuentra una pelota para el estrés y la lanza hacia el cesto de basura un par de veces, hasta que el elevador se abre. 

"Me dijeron que estarías aquí." Y en realidad Sherlock no habló tan alto, pero todo en el pasillo estaba en completo silencio. John se acomodó en la silla y esperó a que él se acercara.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El hombre de rizos oscuros soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Tenía miedo de que no me reconocieras. Ha pasado un año."

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Puse mi carrera en riesgo por tu culpa."

"¿Pasó algo?"

"No, pero nunca le había mentido a alguien." Desde que es doctor, su pasado no importa mucho ahora.

"La vida es sobre cruzar límites."

John se ríe. "La vida es todo, menos eso."

John le pregunta sobre la chica pelirroja. Y Sherlock le cuenta con tranquilidad todo lo que pasó después. "Ella le pidió mi dirección a mi hermano antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. De todas formas, le dije que creía que era gay y ella me dejó en paz. Por una semana o dos, ahora sólo somos buenos amigos."

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

Sherlock se recarga sobre el escritorio de la recepción. "Me pareció que era buen momento para crear nuevas tradiciones."


	12. Chapter 12

John se asegura de estar en el hospital ese día. Cuando se ofrece como voluntario, recibe un par de miradas de gratitud. 

Sherlock aparece cuando el cielo comienza a oscurecer, con un par de sándwiches y vasos térmicos con café dentro. Tiene que aguardar en la sala de espera, hasta que John sale de su última cirugía, y ambos tienen su primera cita en esas escaleras que nadie usa desde que se construyó un elevador más grande. 

"No puedo creer que estemos teniendo una cita." John muerde el sándwich como si de eso dependiera su vida. Es bueno que Sherlock haya traído algo de comer, le hace ganar un par de puntos a su favor. 

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho acostarte con mensajes un año entero."


	13. Chapter 13

John siente que tres años se sienten como tres días a su lado. Y aunque su relación es algo reciente, él no puede negar que se encuentra más feliz y emocionado y enamorado que nunca antes. Sherlock y él ahora tienen este departamento viejo en la calle Baker. No es dificil pagar la renta, y tampoco lo es vivir con él. Él está dirigiendo una investigación para Oxford y John ha comenzado a publicar un par de trabajos sobre neurología. 

Deciden hacer una fiesta. Y traen a un par de amigos en común y otros muchos que han conocido desde antes. Hay gente de la escuela militar, enfermeras y doctores; mezclados con químicos y maestros. Sherlock no puede evitar sentirse raro cuando se da cuenta de que no puede notar la diferencia entre las personas que se encuentran teniendo la cena en su hogar. Piensa que, tal vez, el amor se trata de complementar los espacios que estaban vacios. 

Justo como las estrellas en el cielo. 

Esa, en definitiva, es la mejor de sus navidades.


	14. Chapter 14

John lleva un par de meses de regreso en la escuela militar. Ha recibido un llamado. El peor llamado que puedes recibir. 

Él está a punto de ir por primera vez al campo de batalla, y pasa toda esa noche calmando a Sherlock vía Skype. Le asegura que él no va a estar en peligro la mayoría del tiempo, aunque él sabe que no es cierto y Sherlock lo sabe también.


	15. Chapter 15

John pasa la mañana de su siguiente Navidad en el avión, agradeciéndole a su comandante (y a cualquiera que haya tenido que ver con el asunto), sobre el pequeño permiso que le dieron para viajar a su pequeño hogar en la calle Baker.

Sólo son un par de días, pero eso es lo único que necesita.


	16. Chapter 16

Él llama a Sherlock por Skype, y ruega porque él responda.

Aunque no lo culparía si no lo hace, es de madrugada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sherlock se encuentra recargado sobre su brazo izquierdo, encima de la cama. Él acomoda su cabello con su mano y trata de verse presentable. "¿Estás bien?"

"Es sólo un mal sueño, cuando desperté sólo tenía ganas de verte." John toca la pantalla sin darse cuenta de que lo está haciendo. "¿Tampoco podías dormir?"

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. Antes de que John pueda decir otra cosa, él se explica: "Y-yo, no lo sé. Me gusta tener la computadora prendida. No quiero perderme ningún mensaje tuyo."


	17. Chapter 17

Aunque John ha tenido un par de permisos para regresar a casa por un corto tiempo, él no puede evitar pensar en Navidad como algo que tiene escrito el nombre de Sherlock en cada espacio sobrante de su mente. Así, John obtiene otro permiso para viajar a Londres.

Él argumenta que se trata sobre un control de calidad. Dice que quiere supervisar los medicamentos y los botiquines que son mandados para tener una mayor eficiencia del material.

No hace falta decir que él es el encargado de todo ese asunto administrativo también, y tampoco hace falta decir lo mucho que Sherlock celebra eso, porque significa una gran cantidad de horas dentro del cuartel.

Él hace una parada antes. Compra algo de comida rápida y toma un taxi directo a casa.

John no encuentra a nadie ahí dentro. Revisa en las habitaciones y en todo rincón hasta que decide llamarle. Sherlock contesta medio borracho. Él lo sabe, porque sus primeras palabras son un: 'Te extraño, John. Vuelve a casa.' Y él nunca dice eso, nunca desde que John tuvo que irse. Él opta por hacerle creer a todos que las cosas están bien aunque le asusten las llamadas de los números extraños (por miedo a que se traten de malas noticias) y sólo sonría cuando le pregunten por John.

"Estoy en casa", dice. Deja el paquete de comida sobre la mesa sin tener cuidado. "¿Por qué no estás aquí?"

"Estoy en casa de Greg. Es una cena. John, más vale que estés hablando en serio porque no quiero llegar a una casa vacía, ¿de acuerdo?"

John se siente mal cuando escucha a Sherlock despedirse a gritos de todos y luego el azote de la puerta al cerrarse. Él sabe que no puede pedirle que lo espere, y en serio le duele el pecho tan sólo pensar que Sherlock acaba de dejar una cena a la mitad para verlo un rato. Sherlock no es Rapunzel y John está demasiado ocupado tratando de mantenerse a salvo como para elegir salvar a alguien más. Por otro lado, se siente bien olvidarse de eso por un tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

Ésta vez, él no vuelve para Navidad. John sigue en observación (que significa trabajar desde una camilla de un hospital improvisado). Él recibió un tiro en el brazo, y aunque no es tan malo (y ni siquiera dañó los nervios así que su carrera de cirujano sigue fuera de peligro); Sherlock no puede quitarse de la cabeza lo cerca que eso estuvo de darle en el corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

John hace todo lo posible para que lo devuelvan a casa, y no por él, sino por Sherlock. Él ha pasado los meses tratando de tranquilizarlo como siempre lo hace y Sherlock ha dejado de fingir que todo es tan bueno como un pay de limón.

Es ahí, cuando las dos mitades de su vida se reducen a una y él sabe que, si tiene que decidir, él ya decidió una Navidad lejana cuando aceptó esa primera cita en las escaleras del hospital. Así que, él consigue que sus superiores decidan que él ya ha cumplido con su servicio y lo dejan ir deseándole lo mejor, pero no hace falta, él siente que ya lo tiene.

Sherlock está esperándolo en una de las puertas en la salida del aeropuerto, dentro de su vieja camioneta Ford roja y mirando con detenimiento a cada persona que pasa cerca de él. Todo esta lleno de familias con enormes regalos y taxis que son pedidos al instante. Sherlock trata de ocuparse en otra cosa dando pequeños golpes sobre el volante.

John aprovecha para sorprenderlo.

Sigue derecho y se mezcla entre la gente, y sólo se separa cuando está frente a la camioneta roja. Sherlock sigue mirando hacia enfrente y mira su reloj una vez más. John toca a la puerta del copiloto. "¿Me abres? Tiene el seguro puesto."

Lo siguiente que sabe, es que Sherlock se ha bajado del auto y lo sostiene como si fuera lo único que posee. Tal vez lo es. "¡John! Te extrañé tanto, tanto, tanto... Cada Navidad era horrible. Yo te recordaba, y sólo quería ir a dónde fuera que te encontraras. Eres un tonto. Con eso de meterte a la escuela militar cuando yo todavía no aparecía en tu vida. Tenías que esperarme, ¿acaso no lo sabías?"

Él no lo sabía. A veces, John sólo tenía la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían. Y es que eso es todo lo que uno puede hacer, hasta que le llegue el destino.


	20. Chapter 20

John tiene planeado algo especial para esa Navidad. Es algo bueno que Sherlock esté tan preocupado en no quemar el pavo como para darse cuenta de la caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de John que ha estado ahí desde que 'regresó del banco' esa mañana.

Ellos tienen una gran cena íntima y acercan el sofá hacia una de las ventanas para poder ver los fuegos artificiales que prometieron en las noticias el día anterior, y es a medianoche, cuando John toma la mano de Sherlock y juega a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos en las formas más extrañas.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita?", John dice, algo concentrado en delinear las venas que saltan a la vista por su piel de mármol. "Yo quería decirte que si desde principios de mayo, pero quería que fuera especial. Especial para ti, que vieras hacia atrás en algunos años y pensaras que nosotros valíamos la pena."

Sherlock sonríe, mirando las caricias que John traza por encima. "Eres un tonto. No necesitaba algo especial, yo sólo quería verte."

"Si, se siente como si hubiera perdido algo de tiempo ahí."

"No importa, siempre tengo algo que contar en Navidad."

John lo había estado abrazando hasta ese momento, pero separó una de sus manos para buscar la caja. Sherlock apenas y lo notó. "Lo que quiero decir, es que ya no quiero perder más tiempo. Quiero estar contigo siempre. Que verte sea algo permanente en lo que me reste de vida. Quiero que terminemos el ciclo, que tengamos hijos o tal vez un perro o que escalemos el Everest. Tal vez todas esas cosas. Quiero todo contigo."


	21. Chapter 21

Ellos no tienen nada pretencioso. Sólo velas alrededor del departamento, y cada marco de la entrada adornado con muérdago y también chocolate caliente y una cena decente para sus invitados. Aunque la mirada de John hace sentir a la gente como si estuviera perdiéndose de algo importante.

"¡Dios! No puedo creer que te haya dicho que si..."

Él reconocería la voz de su hermana en cualquier lugar. "¡Harry!"

Ella lo abraza mientras tiende una bolsa de regalo hacia él, le acomoda un mechón del cabello y examina su cara como si pudiera ver todos esos últimos años atrapados en redes dentro de sus ojos azules como el mar. Entonces susurra: "No los invitaste, ¿verdad?"

John niega con una sonrisa comprensiva, porque él ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de regresar a casa y presentarles a la maravillosa persona que había conocido hace ya diez años en la sala de urgencias. Siendo honestos, le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Pero Harry tuvo que irse por algo como eso y luego él fue a la escuela militar y todo ese asunto de él, teniendo una familia, se puso casi tan borroso que John apenas y pudo distinguir un par de cosas entre la niebla.

"Creo que hiciste lo correcto."

Esa noche, Harry lo lleva de la mano hacia el altar improvisado con copos de nieve decorativos y Sherlock le dice que lo ama. Que lo ama con la intensidad de mil vidas porque no puede tolerar la idea de estar con alguna otra persona ni en esta existencia, ni en las siguientes. Que lo admira y que lo respeta. Y que ama la persona en la que lo ha convertido.

Y John llora. Un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos mientras le explica sobre _ese_ periodo de guerra que se metió entre ellos, y sobre lo valiente que fue al ser su roca y todo lo que él no sabía que necesitaba. John le dice que él es débil y que es testarudo y que tiende a planear cosas, y también que le promete quedarse por ahí un buen rato y hacerlo feliz incluso cuando afuera no pare de llover.

Para Sherlock, eso es suficiente.


End file.
